A selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system may be included in an exhaust treatment or aftertreatment system for a power system to remove or reduce nitrous oxide (NOx or NO) emissions coming from the exhaust of an engine. SCR systems use reductants, such as urea, that are introduced into the exhaust stream.
United States Patent Application Publication US 2007/0204751 discloses one embodiment of a baffle type mixer used in SCR systems. PCT Patent Application Publication WO 2009/085641 discloses one embodiment of a mesh type wire mixer used in SCR systems.